Bleed It Out
Sänger: Linkin Park Album: Minutes to Midnight Aufgenommen: 14. August 2007 Länge: 2:44 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnuuYcqhzCE Englischer Lyrics Yeah here we go for the hundredth time Hand grenade pins in every line Throw 'em up and let something shine Going out of my fucking mind Filthy mouth, no excuse Find a new place to hang this noose String me up from atop these roofs Knot it tight so I won't get loose Truth is you can stop and stare Run myself out and no one cares Dug a trench out, laid down there With a shovel up out of reach somewhere Yeah someone pour it in Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that in I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out, go, stop the show Choppy words in a sloppy flow Shotgun, I pull, lock and load Cock it back and then watch it go Mama help me I've been cursed Death is rolling in every verse Candy paint on his brand new Hearse Can't contain him he knows he works Fuck this hurts, I won't lie Doesn't matter how hard I try Half the words don't mean a thing And I know that I won't be satisfied So why try ignoring him? Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that in I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out I've opened up these scars I'll make you face this I pulled myself so far I'll make you face this now I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out I bleed it out I bleed it out Deutscher Lyrics Jeah, hier sind wir zum hundertsten mal Handgranaten Stifte an jeder Grenze Werf sie hoch und lass was scheinen Geh raus aus meinem scheiß Gedächtnis Schweinischer Mund, keine Entschuldigung Find einen neuen Platz um diese Schlinge aufzuhängen Häng' mich auf über den Dächern Knote es fest, so das ich nicht verloren gehen kann Renn weg und keinen störts Grab' den Graben aus, bin daran gefesselt Mit einer Schaufel, dass es irgendwann erreicht wird Jeah, jemand schenkte es ein Mach es zu einer dreckigen Tanzfläche Sag deine Gebete und stampf es raus Wenn sie den Refrain reinbringen Refrain: Ich lass' es ausbluten, grabe tiefer, nur um es weg zu schmeißen (3x) Nur um es weg zu schmeißen, nur um es weg zu schmeißen Ich lass' es ausbluten, geh, stopp die show Lass deine Wörter fallen und den Abhang fließen Shotgun, Oper, abschließen und laden --- es zurück und guck zu wie es weiter geht Mama helf mir, ich bin verflucht Tod rollt in jedem Vers Süße Farben auf seinem brandneuen Leichenwagen Kann ihn nicht enthalten, er weiß er arbeitet Scheiße, das verletzt, ich will nicht lügen Es ist egal wie hart ich es versuche Die Hälfte der Wörter haben keinen Sinn Und ich weiß ich werde nicht zufrieden sein Also wieso soll ich versuchen ihn zu ignorieren Mach es zu einer dreckigen Tanzfläche Sag deine gebete und stampf es raus Wenn sie den Refrain reinbringen Refrain Ich lass' es ausbluten, ich habe diese Narben geöffnet Ich bring dich dazu das du dir das ansiehst Ich hab mich selbst so weit weggezogen Ich bring dich dazu das du dir das ansiehst, jetzt Refrain 2x Ich lass' es ausbluten (3x) Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Englisch